


You Make Me Feel...

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Spitroast, Threesome, a little aftercare nice, a little dom!anthony, dom!dan, little!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: phil gets a little jealous of how close dan and anthony are while they're filming at his house, but maybe he doesn't have anything to worry about.





	You Make Me Feel...

It starts with how close Dan and Anthony stand to talk to each other. Phil swears he’s not imagining the fact that they’re inches apart and still leaning in to talk into each other’s ears.

Then it’s how Anthony would subtly grab Dan’s arm, rubbing it slightly before dropping down. The worst thing about it is Dan seems like he isn’t doing anything to stop him. He mirrors Anthony’s actions and when Anthony flashes a smile, Phil watches as Dan’s cheeks tint pink. Phil can’t do anything but watch in the distance, grip tight on his phone as he tries not to let it bother him. Still his heart sinks thinking about how he knew it was only a matter of time before Dan didn’t love him anymore. 

The fact that Dan and Anthony keep glancing at him before giggling makes it even worse. It makes him feel small and inferior, as if they’re rubbing in his face the fact that they don’t need him anymore. They’re better off without him. 

They’re still staring at Phil when Dan leans in to whisper to Anthony, something apparently so funny that Anthony has to take a step back and giggle, his face flushing as he looks back at Phil.

Phil can feel himself shaking, eyes blurry and mind foggy, and he quickly excuses himself to the bathroom, where he leans agains the wall, hands gripping the sink counter tightly as he tries to control his breathing. It’s only a matter of seconds before he starts slipping into little space, his poor brain not knowing how to really handle the flurry of emotions caused by Dan and Anthony.

He sinks to the floor and draws his knees into his chest, allowing a few tears to slip. He lets himself cry for a bit, just so he can get the initial frustration out. He knows he’s gonna have to get himself together and force himself out of this headspace to talk to Anthony, but as his thoughts return to standing in the sidelines and watching Dan and Anthony interact, he lets out another groan of frustration and continues to cry. He forces himself to stop when he hears knocking on the door.

“Phil?”

Oh, it’s Dan.

“Hey, I know you’re in here. Open up for me, yeah?”

Dan’s voice is gentle enough for Phil trust him. Phil kneels slightly to unlock the door before reverting to his position against the wall.

“Oh, baby, what’s wrong?” Dan asks, frowning at the way Phil’s body curls into itself. Phil is little right now, he realises. He should’ve seen the signs earlier. 

Phil just shakes his head in response and buries his head into Dan’s chest when Dan kneels down. Dan tsks and shuffles their position so that he could tilt Phil’s head up. 

“Come on, baby boy, you have to use your words. What’s wrong?” Dan asks a little sterner. Phil’s looking up at him with wide, watery eyes, his bottom lip quivering as he tries to form words. 

“I don’t like how you and Anthony were giggling at me,” Phil manages to say, trembling slightly as he tries to force himself to stop crying. He attempts to take deep breaths, but it stutters, quickly evolving into quick, short breaths. 

Dan’s eyes widen and he brings Phil back to his chest, hand cradling Phil’s head as he rocks Phil back and forth. He kisses Phil’s temple and slows his own breathing so Phil can match with him. 

“That’s it, baby. Calm down now. Breathe, you’re okay.”

Phil looks up after he manages to get his breathing somewhat normal.

“I don’t wanna be big again.”

“You don’t have to be. I’ll explain to Anthony what happened,” Dan says, scanning Phil’s face for any sign of objection. When he doesn’t, he continues. “You wanna know what we were actually talking about?”

Phil cocks his head to the side and furrows his eyebrows.

“What?”

“We were talking about you,” Dan says, tapping Phil’s nose and making Phil giggle. 

“What about me?” Phil asks further, now thoroughly intrigued as to why Dan and Anthony were talking about him.

“How utterly cute and adorable you are,” Dan starts, pulling Phil close and kissing along his neck, “How you’re such a good boy to me, especially in the bedroom.”

He feels Phil shiver under his lips and he runs his hand over Phil’s back. 

“ _Oh,”_ Phil realises, a small smile on his face, “I like that.”

“Mmm, do you? You want me to ask Anthony if he wants to play with us?”

He already knows the answer; Phil’s breathing is starting to get shallow and he’s shifting where he is sitting.

“Yes please,” Phil begs, smile growing wider. 

“Anything for you. Let me go talk to him,” Dan says, standing up before helping Phil to his feet. Helaces their fingers together and he opens the door, making their way to where Anthony is. 

-

They’re sitting at the table, Phil huddled close to Dan’s side. Anthony’s face is flushed and Dan’s dimple on display as he grins widely. Phil’s shyly looking at Anthony, holding his breath as he waits for Anthony to come to a decision. 

“Well?” Dan asks, “Are you in?” 

Anthony licks his lips before nodding, shifting in his seat at the mere of thought of having the both of them. Phil looks like he wants him just as much as he wants him, Phil’s eyes wide and filled with lust. It makes Anthony’s heart beat even faster. 

“I’m in.”

-

Phil is far into little space when they make it to the bedroom. Dan can tell by the way he’s clinging to his side, shaking from either excitement or nervousness. 

All three of them stand there in silence for a bit, the tension in the air thick enough to be sliced with a knife. 

Anthony makes the first move, climbing into his bed and leaning against the headboard. Both him and Phil look to Dan for instructions as he was the one who orchestrated the whole thing. Dan feels a sort of power rush through his body and he smirks. 

“Phil, baby, why don’t you give Anthony a little attention? I’m sure he’s just dying to know what you taste like,” Dan teases, giving Phil a little push towards the bed. Phil lets out a little noise of affirmation as he nods, slowly crawling onto the bed, making his way onto Anthony’s lap. He straddles Anthony’s hips, one leg on either side of Anthony’s body. Anthony cautiously takes Phil’s face in his hand and he looks to Dan for one last grant of permission. When he sees Dan nod, his and Phil’s lips meet. The tight feeling in his chest that has been building up this whole time finally unravels, and he kisses Phil deeper, more passionately. 

Phil starts to move his lips, little noises tumbling out his mouth as Anthony starts to get more eager with his hands. His hands make its way under Phil’s shirt, roaming over the smooth skin before moving to Phil’s chest. He brushes his thumb over Phil’s nipples and Phil fucking convulses, having to grab onto Anthony’s shoulders to keep himself upright. He moves his hips faster as Anthony continues to grope everything he touches. Phil’s lips start to feel numb so he pulls away and bares his neck, inviting Anthony to move lower.

The moment Anthony attaches his lips to Phil’s neck, Phil’s eyes flutter shut and he shudders. Dan watches as Phil starts unraveling under Anthony’s touch. Watching his baby come undone in front of him brings on a feeling that he has never felt before. It isn’t by any means jealousy or anger, but it’s something… good, almost addicting. He licks his lips as Phil’s mouth opens, spilling whimpers and “ _please_ ’s” as Anthony continues to leave marks below his collarbone. Dan presses the heel of his palm to his cock to relieve some pressure and he lets out a shaky breath. He wants to join in, but not just yet. He’s waiting until Phil’s begging. 

As if on cue, Phil’s eyes flutter open and he tilts his head, his eyes meeting Dan’s. Dan smirks as Phil pouts at him. No words are exchanged between them, but Phil knows that look on Dan’s face, and Dan knows damn well that Phil does too. 

“Daddy,” Phil whines, grinding his hips into Anthony to make a point. “Please join us.”

Anthony stops kissing Phil’s neck to look up. Dan stands up a little taller and he nods, tugging off his shirt before crawling into bed with Phil and Anthony. He takes the hem of Phil’s shirt and pulls it off, Phil’s arms lifting obediently. Anthony has to take a second to take in the sight in front of him. He licks his lips and his hands twitch at his side, imagining the way Phil would squirm under him if he ran his hands over his bare chest, the noises Phil would make if he wrapped his lips around those sensitive little nipples—

“He’s gorgeous, isn’t he?” Dan asks, breaking Anthony from his trance. Anthony swallows, his throat dry. He doesn’t trust himself to speak, so he just nods. 

Phil’s attention is turned solely on Dan, eyes wide as he waits for instructions. Dan smiles softly and reaches out to touch Phil’s face. Phil nuzzles into Dan’s hand and then cranes his neck a little to ask for a kiss. Their lips meet, soft and quick, before Dan pulls away again, face changing as an idea forms in his head.

“Anthony, how do feel about Phil being your little cock warmer? Don’t underestimate him. His mouth is fucking amazing,” Dan asks, kneeling up on the bed to remove his jeans. Anthony clears his throat. 

“I think I’d like that,” Anthony replies. 

Within seconds Phil’s on his hands and knees, Anthony kneeling in front of him, undoing his fly and pulling his jeans just far enough down to pull his cock out. He’s unbelievably hard, Phil’s eyes fixed on the way he doesn’t even hesitate to stroke himself. Phil lets out a whine and opens his mouth, eyes innocent. God, Anthony can’t wait to see those same eyes full of tears as he pushes his cock farther into his mouth. 

Not wasting any more time, the blunt tip of Anthony’s cock enters Phil’s mouth. Phil’s lips close around the tip, letting Anthony guide his head where he wants it. Phil closes his eyes and starts sucking, furrowing his eyebrows as he focuses on swallowing around Anthony’s cock. Anthony throws his head back, the pressure of Phil sucking absolutely mind numbing. His hips are jutting and he’s struggling to control himself from thrusting into Phil’s mouth too far. He yanks a little too harshly on Phil’s hair, but Phil’s eyes just roll to the back of his head and he lets out a long, drawn out whimper. Anthony thinks he’s dead and he has gone to heaven. 

From behind Phil, Dan runs his hand over the curve of Phil’s ass. He likes the way Phil jerks slightly at the touch. He reaches under Phil and unbuttons his jeans, pulling them off and exposing Phil’s ass. He runs his hand over Phil’s ass again, this time revelling in the way it feels under him. How soft the skin is and how pale it is. How it’s just asking to be taken. Dan really loves Phil’s ass. 

Dan sees the way Phil’s cock hangs hot and heavy under him, the way it twitches every time Anthony thrusts his cock farther into Phil’s mouth. Phil’s starting to get desperate, Dan can tell by the way he’s gripping the sheets beneath him. He wastes no time getting the lube from his jean pocket, settling behind Phil again, getting the perfect view of Phil sucking Anthony off from behind. 

He pours the lube onto his fingers and he leans forward, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to Phil’s puckered hole. He runs a lubed finger over the hole before pushing in slowly, teasingly. Phil arches his back, pulling off Anthony’s cock to let out a loud moan. He catches his breath before letting Anthony guide his head back to his cock. His body starts to shake as Dan starts thrusting his finger. Dan nudges in another finger when Phil’s moans start to get louder again. 

“Being such a good boy, aren’t you?” Dan praises, scissoring his fingers to stretch Phil further. “Such a cockslut too. You love the fact that you’re gonna have two cocks in your soon, stuffing you from both sides?”

Anthony’s grip on Phil’s hair gets tighter as he hears Dan. He says it with ease, a stark contrast to the Dan he usually sees. He’s not awkward and he doesn’t hide behind Phil. It’s… It’s hot. He swallows and looks down at Phil. He’s close as fuck, but once he hears that Dan’s still planning on fucking Phil, he holds his breath, using all of his willpower to stave off his orgasm just for Phil. 

But Phil has other plans and he’s getting impatient. He starts sucking even harder, moving his head forward in attempt to deep throat Anthony. Anthony’s sliding down his throat inch by inch and Phil tucks his thumb into his fist to suppress his gag reflex. Anthony manages to slide all the way down and his hips stutter. 

“F-fuck, Phil, your fucking mouth,” Anthony moans. “Dan, you better hurry the fuck up. I’m not gonna last.”

Dan’s got three fingers in Phil now and Phil’s fucking shaking as he chokes on Anthony’s cock. He’s overwhelmed with pleasure and his cock is leaking, dripping precum onto the sheets beneath him. Dan’s curling his fingers a certain way, just brushing over Phil’s prostate, but purposely not touching it. Phil’s arms and knees and everything are starting to hurt, but he’s desperate and he wants to get fucked until he passes out.

“You ready, baby boy?” Dan leans over Phil’s body, whispering in his ear. Phil lets out a whine in response, muffled as his mouth is a bit occupied. 

Before Phil knows it, he hears the sound of lube being applied to Dan’s cock. He’s feeling the tip of Dan’s cock at his rim, rubbing over the hole before entering. Phil’s cock blurts out a little more precum and Dan continues to push in. Phil feels so fucking full and he’s breathing hard through his nose. His jaw goes slack as Dan begins to thrust; he’s being pushed farther Anthony’s cock and god, he really needs to take a break soon, but the feeling of being full from both sides is amazing and he finds that he really can’t care for his own health right now. 

Dan’s grip on Phil’s hips are tight and he’s starting to pump his cock in and out of Phil’s hole faster. Dan can feel his stomach tightening, letting out another moan as he feels Phil clench around him. He knows Phil is getting tired and terribly close, so he moves even faster, loving the sounds of their hips meeting resonating through the room, how he can hear Phil’s muffled gags as Anthony starts to get desperate too. 

Anthony comes first, shouting a warning before pulling out. He shoots strings of cum all over Phil’s face, and Phil, though tired, still opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out, trying his best to catch a few ropes. He moans at the taste and his head falls forward, Dan not letting up once. 

“Phil, baby, don’t you have anything to say to Anthony?” Dan asks breathlessly. He squeezes Phil’s hips even harder, knowing there’s going to be bruises tomorrow. 

Phil looks up again, eyes glazed over, a lazy smile on his face.

“Thank you, sir,” Phil says simply. Anthony has to sit back down, his brain short-circuiting, his spent cock twitching with interest again. 

He watches as Dan finishes them off. He watches as Dan leans forward, their bodies pressing together and his hand snaking to wrap around Phil’s cock. He watches as Dan mumbles his warning before stilling his hips, shaking as he comes in Phil. 

Phil lets out a choked moan, feeling Dan’s come fill his hole. Dan starts stroking Phil’s cock, twisting on the upstroke, squeezing just a little more when he gets to the tip. It drives Phil mad and he comes in a matter of seconds. His arms give way and he collapses in front of Anthony.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Phil’s muttering, his cock still twitching as he rides through his orgasm. 

“You’re welcome, baby,” Dan says, pumping just one more time before slowly laying Phil down. 

The exchange they have in front of Anthony is intimate. It’s something Anthony feels rude watching. It feels like he’s intruding.

He answers Dan when he asks if it’s okay for him to get a wet cloth from the kitchen. He watches as Dan carefully wipes Phil down and has him drink a glass of water. He watches as Dan pulls on Phil’s boxers for him. He puts on his own. 

Dan guides Phil back up the bed, settling Phil in between him and Anthony. 

“You did a good job, baby. You made us feel so good,” Dan says quietly, running his fingers through Phil’s hair, pulling it up in a quiff. Anthony wraps his arm around Phil’s middle. 

“You did. I felt very good, Phil. You did so well,” Anthony adds, smiling when he sees Dan smile at him. 

Phil feels satisfied. He’s sandwiched between two men that make him feel safe. He’s tired, but it’s blissful. He looks up to Anthony, whose eyes are half lidded as he starts to doze to sleep. He can only imagine the conversations they’ll have when he becomes big again, but for now, he thinks this will do. 


End file.
